


Maybe, just maybe

by romxnogersav



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Barnes Reader, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language, steve rogers has a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romxnogersav/pseuds/romxnogersav
Summary: Maybe, you were in love with your brother’s best friend, and maybe, just maybe, he was too.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Maybe, just maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my works from Tumblr! This one was actually my first request, and I absolutely loved writing it!
> 
> Request by anon: I was wondering if maybe you would wanna write something where the reader is maybe Bucky’s little sister (not too much younger haha) and she starts falling for Steve and you can take it from there?
> 
> Enjoy!💫

You sat with your back against a tree, your camera in hand. You were going through some of the photos you had just taken, the sunlight tickling your skin where it hit you from between the tree branches.

Natasha, one of your best friends, and your brother Bucky’s girlfriend sat at your left side, playing a game on her phone. A little further away, Bucky, your brother’s best friend and the man you had a little crush on, Steve, were playing catch with Howly, Steve’s dog.

You were going through a set of photos of Howly catching the ball, and running back towards where you sat with the camera, the angle making him all the more energetic. That was, until Natasha cleared her throat, and spoke up.

“You know you can just ask him out, right?” She asked, arching a perfectly plugged eyebrow. You lifted your head slowly, turning to look at her.

“What?” you asked, having no idea what she was even talking about.

“Steve, you can just ask him out. He’s single and very handsome, I might add.” She said with a smile, gusting to where the boys were. Steve was hunched forward, scratching Howly behind the ears, a big smile on his face.

“And why would I do that?” You turned your attention back to the redhead, trying to keep your resolve. The truth was, that Steve was a very important part of your life, a part of your life you weren’t looking to screw up. On top of all that, he was your brother’s best friend, he was like a second brother to you.

“You’ve been literally giving him the heart eyes all afternoon, and then some.” She told you with a smug grin, her eyes following the boy’s movements across the grass.

“You are delusional. Steve’s like a big brother to me.” You told her, looking back down towards your camera, trying your best to ignore her. It would be better if she just dropped it.

“Oh, come on. That doesn’t mean that you should be blind when it comes to him.”

“Just drop it, Natasha” You gritted out, your patience wearing thin.

“If you like him, just make the first move. You shouldn’t wait just because he’s Bucky’s best friend.” It’s like she didn’t even hear what you told her.

“I said drop it. God, Nat, just let it be. For once in your life, just stay out of it.” You didn’t mean to be harsh, you didn’t mean to be a bitch at all, but she never leaves it alone. Natasha was a nosy person, and that was one of her best charms, but not when it came to you. You didn’t like it when she wanted to stick her nose in your business, try to make it better when you really didn’t want her to.

You packed your camera and pulled yourself up.

“I’m going home.” You told her, turned around, and started walking down the path towards the street. You walked towards your apartment, your mind full of thoughts.

It wasn’t like you were delirious. Steve really was a handsome man. Sure, he had a beautiful body, a great physique, but it was the eyes. Those beautiful baby blues, partnered with that cute and boyish smile of his, was what got you every time.

But, it was also so much more than his appearance. He was kindhearted and smart. He has been there for you in so many ways.

You’ve known each other forever. You grew up alongside him and Bucky, even though you were a few years younger than both of them. You’ve been through so much together, and Steve’s been there for you in every way possible.

He was there, after the first date you ever went to. When you stressed about what an idiot you had made of yourself in front of that boy, the boy that you liked. He was there to tell you that there was just no way for you to make a fool of yourself. In his words, you were _“far too adorable to do it”_.

He was there when you first got your heartbroken. You had gone to him because you weren’t able to face Bucky and his “I told you so”. He had welcomed you with a big hug and cuddled with you until you calmed down, one of your favorite albums playing in the background.

He was there, after every argument you had with Bucky, telling you what a jerk he was sometimes. He was there, when you had problems with your girlfriends, or girl problems in general, trying to make you feel better about yourself.

He even saw you off when you went to college, even though he had a lot on his plate at the time. He’s been there for you in every way imaginable, and maybe, just maybe, you liked him that way.

You never wanted to acknowledge it though, because Steve was Bucky’s best friend. More importantly, Steve was like a big brother to you. You feared, that admitting that you had feelings for him, would be what would drive you away from each other.

You heaved a sigh. Maybe, it was so much more than just a crush. You’ve been friends for so long. Maybe, that little crush that you tried to ignore, had grown into so much more over the years. Maybe, you were falling for him. Maybe, you loved him in a way much stronger than you thought.

“God.” You mumbled. Were you really? Were you really falling for Steve? There was no point in lying again. Natasha wasn’t here to tell you to go for it, it was you and your thoughts now. You deserved to be honest with yourself, and the truth was, that you were in fact, falling for Steve Rogers.

* * *

You got home a couple of hours ago. The apartment was silent without the ever evident presence of another person.

You were swimming in your own head again, sitting on your couch, when the front door opened, and Bucky walked in. Apparently, he was using the privilege of having a spare key to let himself in.

“Whatcha doing?” he asked, flopping down on the couch. You didn’t even spare him a look, pointing to the TV across the room, where one of your favorite shows was playing. You sat in silence for a while, before Bucky exhaled sharply, and turned his attention to you.

“So, you want to tell me what’s wrong?” He crossed his arms over his chest, giving you the “I’m older, so you better tell me” look. Too bad, that it didn’t work on you, not anymore.

“No, not really.” You opted for, knowing well enough that Natasha had ratted you out anyway. You were just waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Bucky to bring up the subject.

“Well, okay then. I’ll talk, and you are going to listen.” You finally turned your attention towards your brother. His face was a tiny bit scrunched up as if trying to find a way to start, the right way to start.

“Bucky, please, just let it go. Natasha doesn’t know what she is talking about.” You told him, pleading with him to just let it be. You didn’t need to be reminded of how difficult your situation was.

“This isn’t Natasha talking. This is me, your brother Bucky, telling you how stupid you are.” You looked at him, your brow arching up.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Y/N, I’m not an idiot, most of the time anyway. I’m your brother, and if you don’t know, I have eyes. And I can clearly see the way you act around Steve, the way you look at him.” He started, turning his body sideways so he could look you in the eyes.

“That’s just like how I look at you Bucky because I love you. You are my brother after all.”

“Maybe so, but you don’t look at me like you **are** in love. The way you look at Steve though is an entirely different case.” Your breath caught in your throat at his words, your eyes going slightly wider than they had been before. He had figured it out, even before you had. Your brother had known that you were in fact in love with his best friend.

“That’s, that’s not true.” You mumbled, refusing to meet his gaze.

“Hey” he pulled himself upward, reaching for your hand. “It’s okay if you are. I’m going to be the last person to tell you, who you should and shouldn’t love” he squeezed your hand in his, giving you a little smile. You took a breath and slowly looked up at him. His eyes locked with yours, his blues shining. You searched his eyes as if to see if he was lying, but he wasn’t. Bucky never lied to you.

“Buck, that’s-“ you started, not sure if you should finish your sentence. Bucky though seemed to sense your struggle, so he cut you off.

“Hey, you are my little sister. I want you to be happy, and if loving my best friend does just that, then I’m okay with it. Steve’s a great guy, and he would be lucky to have you love him that way.” He pulled you against him, cuddling you close.

“What if, he doesn’t feel the same way?” you whispered, almost scared to hear the answer.

“Oh, believe me, he does” he kisses your head and pulled you just a bit tighter against him.

* * *

It was a couple of days later. You had tried your best to keep your mind occupied, trying to keep your thoughts away from what Bucky had told you. Steve loved you, well according to your brother. Was that really true? Or was Bucky just trying to make you feel better? He never lied to you, and he would never lie about something so dear to you.

Bucky knew how much Steve and your relationship with him meant to you. You doubted he would, even in a million years lie to you about something that can potentially damage that.

You were sitting at home, finishing uploading some new photos on your laptop, when you got a text. You checked your phone, Steve’s ID flashing across the screen. You unlocked your phone, checking what he was texting you about.

**Steve:** _“Let’s go for a walk, Howly misses you”_

**You:** _“Just Howly_ _??_ _”_

**Steve:** _“No, I miss you too”_

**You:** _“That’s what I thought. When_ _?_ _”_

**Steve:** _“Pick you up in 30”_

You send him a quick reply and got up from the bed to find something to wear.

Fifty minutes later, you and Steve were walking across the park, Howly running down and playing with the other dogs.

You were thinking about Natasha’s words, about Bucky’s words, and maybe, you should just tell Steve how you felt. Maybe, it wouldn’t be that bad. Maybe, he really felt that way too.

All of a sudden, Steve stopped and turned towards you. He took one of your hands in his, the other holding your hip

“I love you,” he told you in a gentle voice. His eyes locked with yours, his baby blues full of adoration and sincerity. You were confused at first, not really getting where he was going with that. Bucky’s words rang in your head, the same ones telling you that Steve loved you. You weren’t sure though if you should even say anything.

With a little laugh, you answered, “I love you too”

He smiled a little and shook his head in amusement. “No, I mean I love you. As in, I’m in love with you” his eyes had that little glint in them, the one that let you know how serious he was. You searched his eyes as if to see something that might give out, but there was nothing.

“Did Bucky-“ you started, but Steve cut you off immediately.

“No, well yes” he started, but shook his head and took a deep breath. He smiled at you, his hand squeezing your hip. “He told me, what a punk I am, for staying silent for so long. And it had me thinking. We’ve known each other since I can remember, and you’ve always been just my best friend’s little sister, hell my little sister.” He started, and for a moment you felt your heart clench, but then he continued. “That was until you weren’t, at least I don’t see you that way anymore.” it was as if nothing else mattered at that moment. It was only you and Steve, the words coming out of his month making your lips twitch.

“And how do you see me now?”

“We are older now, more mature. We see things, circumstances, people in a different way, and that’s how I see you. Different. You are no longer Bucky’s little sister. You are no longer the girl that said she messed up her first date. The one that got her heartbroken, when it all could have been avoided. I see you, as the woman, that still tells me what an idiot I am, the one that still cleans my wounds when necessary. You’ll always be Bucky’s little sister to me, but you’ll also be the woman that I love, the woman that I’ve been in love with for so long.” His face was bright, his smile one of the biggest you’ve ever seen. Your eyes shined, bits of tears falling out, a big smile on your lips.

“Hey now, don’t cry. Why are you crying?” his thumb brushed against your cheekbone, wiping at the tears that were falling down.

“I’m just happy” you smiled again, leaning into his touch. You looked at him in the eyes, and with a gentle voice spoke up again. “And I love you too. As in, I’m in love with you too.”

His smile got even bigger, his white teeth showing just a little. “Glad we got that out of the way. I’m gonna kiss you now.”

“You go ahead and do that.” You laughed, and soon his lips brushed against yours. His touch was gentle, the movement of his lips against yours, slow, as if he was savoring in the feel of your lips being together. It was as if he was putting all the love he had been hiding up until now, into the kiss, showing you just how he felt about you.

You felt something moving between you, someone trying to make you separate. All too soon, you did just that and looked down. Howly had wiggled in between your legs, a big, happy smile on his face. Steve laughed, still holding you close to him.

“Howly, buddy, you couldn’t wait just a little while longer? We were in the middle of something.” He laughed, bending down to scratch the dog in between the ears, earning himself a happy bark. When he pulled back up, his eyes locked with yours again, a content smile coloring his beautiful face.

“So, it’s you and I now?” He asked you, his face full of hope. You beamed up at him, cupping his face.

“Yeah, you and I.” you leaned up, sealing your lips once again. This kiss was brief but just as loving as the other. When you pulled away, he put Howly’s leash on him and grabbed your hand. You walked home with your fingers intertwined, his hand giving yours the occasional little squeeze and flushing you a toothy smile.

When you got to Steve and Bucky’s apartment, you could hear voices coming from inside. Steve unlocked the door and moved to let you in. On the couch were Natasha and Wanda, your other best friend. Perked on an armchair was Sam, the boy’s other roommate, and best friend. On the ground sat Pietro, Wanda’s twin, and Clint, Natasha’s other best friend. Bucky was on his feet, handing beers around.

“What are we celebrating?” you asked upon entering, Steve’s hand still in yours.

“Two idiots, finally coming together,” Clint said and laughed.

“I’ll drink to that,” Sam said and raised his beer.

“To Steve and Y/N,” Bucky yelled, raising his beer as well. You laughed, your face heating up. Steve pulled you against his side, accepting the beer that Bucky handed him. He kissed the side of your head, bending down to whisper in your ear.

“To us. I love you”

You looked up at him with a warm smile and whispered. “I love you too Stevie.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [romaxnogersav](https://romaxnogersav.tumblr.com/)


End file.
